


Change of Heart

by Crazyloststar



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Is it better to never try, so you aren't disappointed?





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikedawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikedawn/gifts).



> This was originally posted as a response to a prompt on Tumblr, but I've gone through and cleaned it up some to post here! Thanks again to blue for the prompt. <3

Mikleo made his way up the stairs of his home to his bedroom, careful not to step on the worn spots where he knew the wood would creak, mindful of opening the door too fast because it would sound like a cat screaming if he did. He kept his arms wrapped around his waist in an attempt to not accidentally knock anything over. He wasn’t usually so prone to do so, but with his current emotional state he was just so overly paranoid of disturbing the silence of the house and waking someone up.

It wasn’t _so_ late as to earn him a scolding from his family, but if he were being honest with himself...

He didn’t want to answer the questions from either Michael nor his mother.

They would want to know how it went.

Mikleo successfully made it to his room undisturbed and carefully, slowly, shut the door. He promptly leaned against it and sank to the floor, burrowing his head in his hands.

_It went terribly._

He berated himself, as he had been doing the moment Sorey had wished him goodnight on his doorstep. The moment he leaned in for a kiss and Mikleo _dodged it_ , stepping back into his open door and vanishing into the dark living room, away from the confused and hurt look Sorey cast him, away from the whisper of his name that was interrupted by the door closing before he could say anything further.

He curled in on himself, tossing his phone and keys to his side. The whole night he had felt palpable anxiety in his chest, worry that what they were doing, what they were trying, was something that couldn’t be reversed. It had plagued Mikleo and made him, if he were honestly reflecting, a terrible date.

He figured Sorey’s attempt at a kiss at the end was merely him trying to salvage the night, and Mikleo wouldn’t have it. He wouldn’t have kisses given out of pity to try to fix the fact they while they were best friends, they weren't compatible enough to actually _date._ Clearly. Mikleo’s own hesitations, fears, confidence.... Whatever it was, he didn’t see how he wouldn’t, in the end, make a mess of things. It was better to never go down that path, never know what they could have had, and instead leave things as they were. It was simpler, this way.

His only hope was that they could move on from this disaster of a date and go back to being themselves.

He reflected back on the night and laughed through a choked sob he hadn’t realized would come, with tears he hadn’t expected. They had managed to plan the most awkward thing, suggesting to Mikleo it was doomed from the start...

They started with a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant, with crisp white linens and sparkling wine glasses that made Mikleo feel out of place and uncomfortable. Afterwards they opted to walk down the softly lit street, past shops and other couples who were dressed so nicely, holding hands and softly kissing each other as they looked into the windows of different jewelry places.

He had seen these couples and known, known so much, that they couldn’t be like them. But Mikleo knew that was what Sorey wanted, he saw it in the way Sorey’s jaw tightened and his fingers twitched as they hung at his sides. It was why they tried this in the first place, it was what he wanted to create…

The room was brightly lit by the moonlight coming through the open window. Mikleo crawled across the floor, unbuttoning the dress shirt he had worn to try to release some of the tension from around his throat as more sobs escaped him. He got into bed without taking off his clothes, but didn't go under the covers, just clung one of his many pillows and bit down to try to quell the tears that wouldn’t stop.

He had wanted things to work the way Sorey had imagined so badly, but his mind had been so distraught at what could go wrong.

It was better this way…

He regretted leaving his phone on the floor, wanting to call out sick from university on Monday as soon as possible. He needed some time before facing...well..everyone.

He was aware everyone knew what was happening. He could see it in their eyes the day before as he wished them a good weekend and they had responded so enthusiastically. Sorey had obviously told them.

A sound echoed in the silence between his sniffling. Like a pebble hitting glass.

_Must be the wind._

There were a few more taps, but he didn’t pay it much mind. The tree branches were probably hitting the window, and he hoped that maybe he would fall asleep before it annoyed him too much.

He had managed to get himself to calm down and stop crying, mostly, when he heard something else at the window, the sound of wood creaking.

He glanced up from his pillow to see it opening--

“What!” He sat up, clutching his pillow against his chest as if it were a shield. Mikleo scooted backwards to put more distance between himself until his eyes adjusted.

“Sorey?!” His voice went up an octave, his eyes widened. But it was Sorey, climbing through his window, a sheepish, wide grin on his face.

“Hey, Mikleo!” He stepped on the ground and crawled towards him, sitting on the edge of his low bed and leaning forward, acting as if all of this was completely normal.

“Don’t say ‘hi’ so casually! What are you doing?” He sunk away further. His eyes registered finally that Sorey had a small grocery bag with him.

“I’m sorry!! It’s just…” Sorey looked down at the bag. “I realize I messed up tonight. And I wanted to make it up to you.”

Mikleo’s jaw hung open. “You... _you_? What about me? I’m a mess and--”

“I know I put so much pressure on this! On us!” Sorey interrupted, moving an inch closer.

Mikleo’s back pushed against the wall. He couldn’t move anywhere else to get away from Sorey’s determined gaze as he continued.

“I just thought. First dates were supposed to be a certain _thing_. And I realized, halfway through the night, that they don’t need to be fancy. Or special, or different. Mikleo, I should have planned something that’s _us_. That’s why I messed up.”

Mikleo licked his lips but wasn’t sure what to say, except… “It was pretty awkward.”

“Right?” Sorey sighed and dramatically collapsed forward. His hands stretched out and nearly grazed Mikleo’s calf. “I’m so stupid.”

“Listen, Sorey, it’s...it’s alright. It’s probably for the best, anyhow.” Mikleo shoved his face into his pillow. He hadn’t been prepared to talk about this so soon, the feelings of the night still so fresh.

“No, it’s not!” Sorey’s voice was even closer, and when Mikleo lifted his head he was met with those bright green eyes shimmering so close. His body leaned against Mikleo’s legs.

“So I’m here to make it up to you.”

“Sorey, aren’t you listening to me--” His words died in his throat as Sorey pulled up from the bag a carton of Mikleo’s favorite ice cream and a box of cones.

“You and I, we don’t need fancy dinners and long romantic walks.” Sorey spoke as he opened the cones, pulled open the lid to the ice cream. He scooped out a bit careful not to spill and placed it on the cone, handing it to Mikleo. When their eyes met as he took it their fingers brushed, and Mikleo felt heat rushing through his body starting at where they made contact and ending on his cheeks.

He could have sworn, even in the dim light, that Sorey’s cheeks were also tinted red.

“We just need each other. That’s what matters.” Sorey whispered and got his own cone of ice cream. He pushed everything else off the bed and sat back against the wall next to Mikleo so their shoulders touched.

“I can’t believe you…” Mikleo said after a few moments of silence under a laugh as he shyly took a bit of ice cream.

“What?” Sorey smiled, leaning his head against the wall and staring...staring at Mikleo.

He cleared his throat, undeterred. “You! Who crawls through someone’s window at 1am for...for ice cream?” He couldn’t help smiling back despite how much he was also in shock that Sorey was there, that this was happening, after the night they had.

“Mmm,” Sorey moved closer, chin grazing Mikleo’s shoulder. “I guess _I_ do?”

Mikleo didn’t know what it was, but something pulled him forward to meet Sorey, their foreheads barely touching.

“Tch, you would,” Mikleo muttered, his ice cream forgotten when Sorey reached up and ran a hand up his cheek and into his hair. His fingers grazed the back of Mikleo’s neck and his eyes looked down at Mikleo’s lips.

It was a simple tilt of their chins, but that simple action also felt so much more as their lips met. The cold of the ice cream quickly gone as they warmed each other. It was a slow, simple kiss. But it was also the most amazing thing Mikleo had ever felt.

He hadn’t even remembered closing his eyes. When he opened them, Sorey was watching him.

“Is this...okay?” Sorey whispered.

Mikleo studied him, eyes moving over his face. He let out a long breath and made his face serious. “You have a choice.”

“Eh?” Sorey sat up a little. “What choice?!”

“The ice cream,” Mikleo motioned with his chin to their starting to melt treats, “or another kiss.”

In a quick movement and with a shout, he was pulled off the wall and falling forward, Sorey beneath him and clinging to him as they moved on the bed. He wasn’t sure where the ice cream ended up; that was for Morning Mikleo to handle, because all he could focus on in that moment was Sorey’s hands pulling on his hair gently and lips kissing him, and their breaths against each other with open mouths. Mikleo gripped Sorey’s broad shoulders and their legs tangled as they aligned themselves more comfortably, bodies pressed so close Mikleo wondered if this was a dream. He would wake up in the morning alone and with only this dream as a reminder of what he could have had had he not been so terrified.

“Mikleo,” Sorey gasped out, and Mikleo lifted his head and braced himself up with one hand on the bed. This felt too real. It had to be...

“Sorey?” Was this it, if this was real was Sorey not feeling what he felt, was he realizing his mistake--

“I really want to date you.” His hands moved to Mikleo’s chest, fingers curling into his shirt, pulling at the edges where it was unbuttoned.

The last bit of tension in his mind lifted away as Mikleo bent down. He let his lips rest just barely over Sorey’s as he spoke, so quietly he wasn’t sure Sorey would even hear.

_“Same.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar) as well. ^^


End file.
